A Road To Somewhere
by seaurchin-therapist
Summary: Dave has growing feelings for Dirk and has finally opened up and gone outside his room . Stridercest. *trigger warning*
1. Chapter 1

I wanted him.

I really love Dirk, I know its wrong and gross but I cant hold back anymore. I hate feeling like this, having to repress my feelings and thoughts and what ends up happening is that I take out my anger on myself. Hince the cutting of my arms!

I started cutting back when I was in middle school. No one ever found out except my friend John. He had walked into the bathroom while I was ravishing my arms to pieces. I had to beg him not to tell and he never made me promise to call him the next time I felt like cutting. Did I call John? Nope! To be honest I stopped talking to him and everyone else. I was to busy I guess you could say with nothing. I spent most afternoons in my room mixing tapes and creating tapes with Dirk's voice over them. I would then go to bed listening to his sweet melodic voice.

I can't remember the last time Dirk and I did anything together. To be honest the only thing he ever says to me now days is "Hey Dave, you want some pizza?". I am just so friggen depressed, I can't even begin. I want him so badley it makes my whole body hurt. When I look at him, I just- My thoughts got interupted by a knowck at the door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Hey Dave! Come outside! Let me in bro, you've been cooped up in there too long." Dave said.

I quickly hid my razor quickly, wondering why the impulsive thoughts kept coming. "Man I got to stop cutting!" I thought.

"Uh, give me a sec!" I called.

I sat up walking towards the door, trying to recall the last time I left my room. Looking at the door, I fumbled with the door knob. When I looked up I found a large man with light blonde hair and sun glasses. I guess it was a brother thing but we both would wear sunglasses inside. I can't believe my eyes, he just kept staring at me. Okay this is too much, crap what do I do?

"Hey bro, uh how's it going?" I said while blushing.

"Oh, it's going pretty good. So, yeah why don't you come out and hang out with me?" Dirk said flusterly.

"Uh, sure man!" I said quickly leaving my room.

Once out of my room I had found a place on one of the couches inour living room. You see either our living room was super clean or super dirty. Dirk goes on these random cleaning sprees. Lucky me, its clean today! I havent seen the living room in a while, I looked up and saw all the old pictures of me and Dirk as children.

I sighed.

Dirk went into the kitchen and brought out two glasses of soda pop. Then one thing we can't agree on is soda flavor. I love Cherry 7-Up and he loves A&W so we keep both in stock. When he handed me my glass my hand quickly touched his in the proccess. Dirk looked up at me and blushed brightly.

"Sorry." he mumbled quietly.

"It's all good man." I said smoothly.

We both sat there akwardly exchanging glances and turnig away. Finnally he spoke up.

"Dave, I need to talk to you about something." I said strongly taking off his sunglasses.

"Yeah, what`s up bro?" I said.

He looked at me and reached out his arms, wrapping them behind me.

"Dirk~" Before I could finish a pair of lips met mine. I couldn't believe what was going on, this is the thing I wanted so much and now I got it. I couldn't pull back, Dirk kept a strong hold on me kissing trails up my neck.

"Dave- I..." He trailed off. He stopped abruptly removing my sunglasses and whispered the words "I love you." into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

When I heard those words my heart began to beat like a drum. I felt like the weight on my heart I`ve had to carry for so long had been removed. I stared into his eyes looking for something, I am not even sure what I was looking for. What was there to look for anyways? I'd gotten what I most desired so what else was there? He kissed me again tenderly making sure to keep me close. I could feel the heat of his breath against mine each time he broke our kisses. This went on for about another five minutes, until I became tired.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this wrong?"

"No, at least I dont think so..." I trailed off.

"I wish I told you sooner."

"I know. Me too, I kept the feelings inside and they tore at me."

"Dave, is that why you wouldn't come out of your room?"

"Yeah, I was feeling depressed and I just-"

"Depressed?" He asked cutting me off.

"Y-yeah man, I wasnt really feeling it y'know?"

I moved slightly pulling my sleeves down a tad bit. When I did so Dirk noticed and stopped me. He pulled up my sleeves to reveal all the nasty cuts and scars. He looked at them and and then at me. Dave pulled my sleeves down and looked forward. When I looked at him I saw a tear roll down his face, eventually landing on the ground. He finally spoke up in a rather shaky voice.

"I am-I am so s-sorry Dave. I didnt know you were suffering this much."

"Its...All right. I just wasnt feeling happy and I took it out on myself."

"No! Its not all right! Just dont do this anymore, please?"

"Y-yeah Dirk, I wont do it anymore."

"Okay, and if you feel like doing it again just tell me."

We both sat there staring into eachothers eyes, exploring the intensity and feeling behind the shades. This went on for a while until or a while until Dirk spoke up.

"Dave, do you think this is weird? I mean because we're bro's and all..."

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yeah."

"Well, to other people this is weird and abnormal as for my opinion differs. I think this is fine and not abnormal."

"O-Okay, I just feel insecure about it y'know?"

"Yeah, I feel insecure about it sometimes."

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we go on living normally except spending time together,"

"Thats sounds legit but do you want to go on dates of what?"

"I-I sure!"

"You sound jumpy about it."

"Its just Home Coming is coming up and..."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Y-yes if you wouldnt mind."

"Of course I'll go! I just got to find a tux that fits me. Maybe we could go shoppinf for tuxes together?"

"Why not? I'd love to but we should do it soon, Home Coming is in like two days."

"Oh wow! Yeah we should do this shopping soon."

"How about tommorow?"

"Sounds good Dave."

"I need to get some rest Dirk so I am going to bed."

"Okay! Wait! Um-"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could sleep together Dave?"

"Oh yeah sure! lets go!"

And with that Dirk and I ran and jumped into bed. I felt at rest with myself for once in my life. I was feeling thrilled looking forward to shopping for tuxes and going to Home Coming. I began to grow drowsy and fell asleep.


End file.
